graardorfandomcom-20200216-history
Farming training
This page aims to help players level Farming more efficiently and outlines plot/patch locations throughout Soulsplit as well as some useful tips. You'll learn about the tools you'll need to Farm well, and will be an expert in no time. Introduction To start Farming you will need to find a Farming patch. There are different types of patches around the world where you can grow different things. Their locations and details are explained later in this guide. When you arrive at a patch for the first time it will be overgrown with weeds. You will need to clear these weeds with a rake. In most cases, you'll then use a seed on the farming patch, while having a seed dibber in your inventory, to plant it. Use a watering can on the new plant so it will start growing. Take care to note that your plants can get diseased and die if left alone. Farming tools & Farming shop The Farming shop can be found north of North of Catherby http://i1088.photobucket.com/albums/i338/BuzzinClaw/1-7.png When you trade the shop owner, Olivia, this shop screen will pop up http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/farmingstore.jpg Buy all the equipment that is shown on the image You should also buy seeds to plant in the patches according to your level, all seeds will be explained below: Allotments, Flowers and Herbs To plant allotment seeds you will need to go to an Allotment patch. At allotment patches there is always a Compost bin, one Herb patch and one Flower patch. Locations are detailed below. You must have 3 allotment seeds to plant an allotment patch. Allotment patches - Blue Herb patches - Red Flower patches - Yellow All of these can be easily teleported to by right clicking a Tool leprechaun (can be found at all farming places) and clicking teleport. http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/leprachaunshizzle.jpg Here is a list of what you can plant at Allotments, Flower patches, and Herb patches: Trees Trees are planted differently than you may think: simply put the seed in a tree patch like you would with any other plant. To plant a tree, you will need a Trowel; a Seed dibber will not suffice. http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/Willowtree2.jpg http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/threehouse.png Fruit Trees Fruit trees are planted on special fruit tree patches; there are two that are accessible. The same planting procedure for regular trees applies to fruit trees. Here is a list of the fruit tree patch locations: http://i1135.photobucket.com/albums/m623/Thijs_Verbeke/Bananeboom.jpg Bushes Bushes can only be planted at bush patches. Bush patches never need to be watered, but can still get diseased. Here is a list of the three easily accessible bush patch locations. Tips for faster Farming Compost Patches that have been treated with compost are less likely to become diseased and will yield a better harvest. Supercompost magnifies both qualities. To make your own compost or supercompost, you have to fill up a compost bin with organic material. These bins are located at every allotment patch. You will have to put 15 items in to fill the bin. Once you put in the first item, your character will automatically take more of the same items from your inventory and place them in the bin, until you run out or fill the bin. You can examine the bin once you have at least one item in there, and it'll tell you how many items (0-15) are currently in there. Once it is full, close the bin and wait for 40-50 minutes until it's rotten. The magic spell on the Lunar magic book spell "Fertile Soil" can also be used instead of making compost manually. It requires astral runes, nature runes and earth runes. When you are able to re-open the bin, you can get 15 buckets of compost or supercompost out of it by simply emptying it. By clicking 'Empty' on the compost bin, all your empty buckets will start to fill in your inventory until you run out of empty buckets or the bin is empty of compost or supercompost. Rotten tomatoes are taken by hand. Low level crops will get you regular compost whereas items such as pineapples, tree roots and watermelons will get you supercompost. NOTE: You can also use the level 83 Lunar spell, Fertile Soil on a patch to have the same effect as super compost. Plant bushes, hops and trees Bushes, hops, and trees give 20x more XP than allotments, as well as the fact that you don't have to replant bushes; you just pick the berries! Using what you've got There are many Farming plots throughout Soulsplit, and using only one is a waste! Use Tool Leprechauns to quickly teleport between the four main Farming areas and keep all 16 plots planted for maximum XP per hour. Gamemode pros/cons Legends receive 2x faster growth and extremes get 3x faster growth, so while you will get more XP on your sir, crops will grow faster on legend and extreme characters. While you can't change your gamemode once you choose one, it is good to know the benefits of your chosen mode. Category:Skill guides